When Fan Girls Attack
by WitchesInTraining
Summary: Harry has finally married the girl of his dreams, but corruption is just around the corner when Harry meets an overly obsessive fan.... what happens when Ginny finds out?


_A/N:_

_This was a contest entry for Celebony's World, based upon her story __Full Circle__ which is the sequel to Flawed Perfection and Recnac Transfaerso. Go check out her stories! They're awesome!  
_

_Here was the prompt:_

_1) __In __Full Circle__, while talking to Harry, Professor McGonagall asks__  
__if he quit Quidditch because of Ginny being uncomfortable with crazed__  
__fangirls. His response is: !"Nah, Ginny was fine with it all, well,__  
__except for that one time with that woman with the...well, never mind,"__  
__Harry said, clearing his throat awkwardly.! So what exactly was the__  
__story with that woman? That, of course, is your job. Write a scene__  
__that shows what happened in that extreme incident of fangirl or__  
__fanwoman craziness. (even though it says "woman" you can feel free to__  
__make it a teenage girl if you want.)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_I……………………..I_

**When Fan Girls Attack**

As Harry walked out of the warm shower in the Chudley Cannon's shower room, he pulled a white cotton shirt over his wet raven hair and finished wrapping a towel around his bare waist.

The Quidditch match today had been fabulous-he'd never forget that magical feeling he received when he caught the Golden Snitch and smiled to himself as he remembered the look on his wife's face as dozens of swarming teenage girls rushed up to him begging for his autograph.

"Hey, Mate!" someone called form the doorway.

"Hey Tom!" Harry replied to his teammate.

"Great match today! You sure know how to get 'em!"

"Yeah. It was great wasn't it? Your keeper skills are superb! We could never have beaten the Tornados with out them."

"Well, have a good weekend, Harry. Oh! By the way, there's someone in the locker room, waiting for you," Tom said with a wink and walked on past Harry.

"Well, I guess Ginny just couldn't wait," Harry muttered to himself, smiling smugly. "Probably want to make sure those fan girls don't get too close," he added with a laugh.

Ginny always tried to put on a brave-front when his thousands of fans would swarm him, but Harry knew that inside she was burning with jealousy.

Harry entered the dark locker room and caught site of a thin form leaning seductively against the locker, her back turned to Harry.

Harry strutted over to her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist, "Hello sexy," he whispered in her ear.

"Hello gorgeous," the figure responded, turning around to face Harry.

"Ah! W-who are you?" Harry asked, terrified, unwrapping his strong arms from around the young girl and taking several steps back.

"Crap," he muttered to himself, taking in the full site of the girl in front of him. She was decked out in a bright orange Chudley Cannon's shirt with Harry's picture on it, she wore a hat with a bright yellow lightning bolt, and her dark blue jeans were covered in pinned-on moving pictures of the boy-who-lived.

"But Harry, don't you know who I am? I'm Emily Potter-your wife!"

"My wife?" Harry answered puzzled. "I'm pretty positive I know my wife and I don't think she's you."

"Oh Harry? Do you really need proof?" Emily asked sighing as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

Harry looked over the piece of paper. "Er-um-yeah, w-what's is this?" he asked getting nervous.

"Why silly! It's a marriage license!" the young girl said gaily. "Now come here you tiger and give me a smooch!"

Emily lunged at Harry, throwing her arms around his stern neck. Harry stumbled back in shock, tripping over the side of a wooden bench, landing hard on his muscular back.

"W-what the hell do you think you are doing!?" Harry exclaimed trying to get back up on his feet. Emily walked over to him, a smile on her face, she threw one leg over Harry, straddling him to the ground, making it impossible for Harry to get up without picking her up and moving her himself.

"Oh Harry! This is what I've always dreamed of!" she said, running her fingers tenderly along Harry's defined abs under his damp shirt.

"Get off of me! I have a wife! Get off!" Harry yelled, trying not to hurt her as he struggled for freedom.

"Harry, you know you want me!" she squealed delightfully. "Now let's take a looksy, I've always wanted to see what's under that shirt of yours."

Emily smiled broadly as she took the collar of Harry's shirt in her hands and ripped the white piece of clothing straight down the middle.

Harry stared at her shock, "What are you doing? Please, get-"

"Oh, Harry! You're so beautifully gorgeous!" Emily goggled at Harry's tan, revealing abdomen. "Harry, it's as if you're calling for me."

Emily slowly and seductively lowered her face down to Harry's bare chest.

"No-no-no! I'm married!" Harry yelled, trying to push the girl off of him without hurting her.

"Yeah, that's right! You're married to me!" Emily smiled broadly at him, her face exceedingly close to Harry's flesh. "Let's just consider this our honeymoon."

"That is just a fake marriage license! I'm married to someone-"

"Yum!" Emily took in a whiff of air. "Smells like something's cooking! Must be you- cause I could just eat you up," she laughed as she trailed her fingers down Harry's abs again, causing Harry shiver in disgust.

She lowered her lips to Harry's stomach and started to kiss his tan-bare skin.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Harry said, waving his arms around madly, trying to get the girl to stop kissing him.

Emily lifted her head for a second to smile. "I'm kissing you, silly, married people do that kind of stuff and more," she bent down and continued to kiss Harry's chest trailing us towards his neck.

"We're not married! Get off! Please my-"

"Harry? Dear? I hear screaming are you okay?" called Ginny from the distant door, her footsteps getting closer.

"Get off me! That's my wife. Please," Harry asked desperately trying even harder to get the young girl off of him. The footsteps were getting closer. He turned his head towards the footsteps but Emily grabbed his face, forcing him look at her.

"Don't worry silly. Once she sees us, you won't have to worry about her again! You can leave her and we'll be able to have a great life together with lots of kids and stuff," replied Emily with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

Harry's eyes grew wide at the sudden idea, and tried once again to push the teenage girl off of him.

"No I-"

"Harry? What! Who- What do you think you're doing to my husband?" roared Ginny so loudly, it made Emily jump up in shock, landing back on Harry on his stomach, causing him to grunt in pain.

A confused look graced across Emily's face. "Your husband? Nope, he's mine. I even have the certificate to prove it," answered Emily as she pulled out her certificate.

Ginny glared at it then grabbed it from Emily's hand and tore it up into dozens of little pieces.

"If you don't get off him this instant, I will make you get off!" cried Ginny as she stocked over to Emily, ready to pull her off if necessary.

"Well I guess Harry and I will be going," said Emily happily as she grabbed Harry's hand and held it tightly.

"Excuse me?" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny, hun, I swear-"

"You, shut up Harry. I have some skank-hoe-trash I need to get rid of!" she said sternly.

"Get off _my_ husband!"

Emily glared up at Ginny. "Never," she replied defiantly.

Ginny smirked. "Fine."

Ginny pounce at the younger girl, succeeding in not only knocking the girl from Harry but landing on the man herself, knocking the air out of him.

"Gin- hun, I can't breath," Harry struggled to say, panting for air.

"Shut up Harry!" Ginny growled, taking herself off Harry and crawling over to the young, obsessed fan, lying on the floor a few feet away on her stomach.

Ginny seized hold of some of the young girl's blonde hair, and pulled it until the girl was face to face with her once more.

"Now you listen to me you little whore. If I ever catch you near my husband again, I will kill you. You hear that? I will tear you up like the piece of crap you are, and dump you in a field where the only company you will have will be the insects that suck your infested blood!"

Emily glared into Ginny's eyes, her own full of fear. She quickly got to her feet, and ran from the room, tripping over Harry's broomstick on the way.

"Yeah, you better be running!" Ginny screamed at the crying girl. She walked over to Harry and offered her hand to help him up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Harry answered, tightening the towel around his waist.

"Good," Ginny replied, as her hand painfully made contact with Harry's face, using all the force she could muster.

"Damn! W-What was that for?" Harry yelled, cuddling his sore jaw.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Ginny screamed.

"Nothing I-"

"Oh! Don't think I didn't see you- see that girl kissing you! Were you enjoying it?" she hissed her temper growing with every word.

"No-no I-"

"You can't even give me a bloody excuse. Merlin, Harry!" she exclaimed throwing her arms into the air.

Harry bent his head towards the ground, completely ashamed. He brought his arm to scratch the back of his neck. Ginny only saw him do this when he was nervous and confused.

"I'm s-sorry. She just came at me!" he replied trying to defend himself.

Ginny glared at Harry suspiciously, not sure what to believe. "And-and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt her."

Harry lifted his head up to face Ginny, hoping that she would believe him. "I tried to stop her. Really, please believe me Ginny. She's a wacko," pleaded Harry, as he contorted his face into his best puppy dog look.

Ginny contemplated it for a minute; she walked over to Harry and whispered into his ear.

"You better make up it to me."

She took a few steps back, glancing at him with an amused smirk on her face. She quickly turned around and left, leaving Harry to stand there, dazed and confused.

I…………………….I

_So we hope you enjoyed that!_

_If you have not already heard our other story Adflictation Lair was taken of the site about a month ago. It was taken off for unfair reasons (we still don't know why it was taken off.)_

_Since then, we have been posting on a different site. To find out which one go to our bio (our penname is still WitchesInTraining.) which we're really happy with. We also have a Yahoo! Group up for those of you who want to discuss our story, Harry Potter, read some deleted scenes, have monthly chats, and participate in contests._

_You can get the web link in our bio, hope you enjoy._

_P.S. Froboy we know you're out there_.


End file.
